1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling charging thereof, in which the mobile terminal includes a solar battery and a transparent display unit.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to the related art, a mobile terminal can perform a charging operation by using at least one of a basic battery for a terminal and a solar battery. The solar battery can receive solar light to charge the power generated from the received solar light.
However, in order that the solar battery easily receives solar light, the mobile terminal cannot have a display on a front face of the solar battery, or should have a transparent display means on a front face of the solar battery, wherein the transparent display has transparency of a certain level or greater.
Accordingly, a structure of a terminal, which can perform a transmittive operation of solar light to enter a solar battery while performing a display operation through a display means if the display means is arranged on a front face of the solar battery, will be required.